The Hounds Howl
by HallowShell15
Summary: The continence to "The Little Birds Song", After escaping for the Eyrie what lies ahead for Sandor and Sansa? Petyr Baelish isn't the sort to allow his toys to be played with by others, and his wrath is sure to follow


**You all have asked for it and here it is, the newest addition to my collection of obsessive memorabilia of the infamous series "Game Of Thrones". This my dears is the sequel to "The Little Birds Song" my first San/San fan fiction now I have dug down deep to develop its counterpart.**

**This story takes place almost immediately after the last so no huge time difference to wrap around just straight back into the mix of things.**

**Oh again another slight note, if there are any misspelling or grammatical issues I apologize but these are not my strong points and that's not changing anytime soon. So if you are the type that have a seizure every missed period so one and so forth, bare with me.**

**So on with the story hope you all enjoy, though again just to clarify this fan fiction is for Mature readers so if you are not the proper age/maturity level to handle sexual themes, gore, foul language ect… I suggest you don't read further.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The tavern floor was filthy much like everything else in sight in this lowly inn, the walls stained a dark shade of yellow, uneven straw flooring spread out wildly under the few intact tables placed randomly under the poor lighting.

It was a far cry from the white stone palace of the Eyrie but just being under a somewhat solid roof and not the constant changing winter sky was well enough for Sansa.

Physically exhausted she bent into the chipped wooden bench against the seemingly cleanest wall her bleary azure eyes narrowing with relief to be out of the accursed cold.

"Sit here" Sandor whispered dryly down at her clearly just as weather beaten as she.

Sansa looked up at her towering husband from under the thick off gray material of her hooded cloak complying with his weakened demand.

He shot her a hard visibly exhausted look before stomping forward to the inn keep.

It had been weeks since fleeing the Vale and not much distance had been made, traveling as they did was more difficult than either of them first thought. Their heavily ridden horse wasn't in the best physical condition after being pushed through such a trying journey, much like they both were.

Winter was a hard time to be exposed to the elements, had it not been for them coming across an unfortunate hog farmer they wouldn't have had near enough to afford a room for the night.

Sansa uncurled her balled hands on the hard surface of the rickety table, her once flawless palms now harden with undeveloped blisters from the strain of riding for such a long time. Sandor had bandages them for her best he could with what supplies they had but it had done little to dull the sting of the whelps.

Sansa breathed deeply she wasn't sure if it was the sudden change from the hard cold outside to the slightly warmer walls of the inn but her head was spinning.

The days since leaving the Vale seemed to blur into one long never ending struggle whether it be for food or shelter her body was physically drained.

The only ray of any sort of light to this grim outcome she had willingly thrown herself into was now she was Sansa Stark of belated house Clegane.

Sandor had made good on his promise the night they had consummated their relationship, once far enough away from the Eyrie he had made her his wife in name and title.

Sansa peered over to his towering form off placed in such a small built room, looking at him now it seemed like only yesterday he had said the vows and even now she was as happy as she had been then.

Though she knew her joy didn't have much longer to last, word had undoubtedly reached Little finger of her "departure" from the Vale and the hunt for her return would no doubt be underway soon enough.

That reason alone is why Sandor had pushed their journey hard as he did neither of them yet knew what Petyr would do once knowledge of her escape became public but whatever was to come she knew was bound to bring only misery for the both of them.

Sansa sighed heavily into the slightly crisp air her unnaturally bright eyes gleaming at the wraps tied neatly around her palms. All this misfortune could last for several more weeks maybe even months but as long as Sandor remained her constant she knew she could bare it that much longer.

Sandor turned to her sitting at the edge of the room even under her heavy cloak her figure seemed unnaturally graceful for such a shit stained inn. He was doing his best to hide the little bird away from leering eyes that might question her but her presence all but screamed high born.

He rubbed his hard calloused hand over the unburnt half of his sleep deprived face he was thinking way to damn much about this when he needed to be resting, no place was safer for his bird then next to him in bed.

He approached slowly his cold stare fixed down onto her wordlessly her bright azure eyes lifted to his gleaming with questioning.

"You've gotten a room?" She asked hopefully a bit worried that the money that he had stolen earlier wasn't going to be enough.

"Aye, let's try and get some sleep" He sighed reaching out his hand not entirely trusting her to be steady on her feet just yet.

Sansa took it gladly light headed as she was feeling she knew she would need all the aid he could provided without rising alarm.

To sleep in an actual bed sounded absolutely heavenly warm sheets to curl into not huddle on the hard cold ground of the dried greenery of the country. She didn't care if the room was the finest chamber in Kings Landing or the lowest of shacks in Flea Bottom a bed was a bed at least for the night.

Careful to her feet she stepped from the bracing hold of the weathered table to the cluttered walkway unsure of which way to step further. Ahead were more beaten tables line along the dirt stained walls leading to a badly beaten stair case no doubt leading to the 'finer' rooms of the inn but below that was a darken passage to the lower quarters.

Her previous thoughts about desiring only a bed in any shape left her temporarily as she secretly prayed they had been privilege enough to afford the upstairs.

Sansa swallowed her discouragement before allowing Sandor to step ahead of her, praise to all seven he headed towards the torn stairs.

A bit more at ease she followed only to have the room shift unnaturally as she did so, the dimly lit candles of the room she had seen earlier spun wildly making her eyes shift fervently trying to focuses their alarming swirl of color.

The floor felt as though it rocked under her boot covered heels like water the dizziness she felt prior now coming back in much larger waves making her shudder.

That was the final step Sansa found herself capable of handling, her knees buckled helplessly sending her falling limply towards the straw lined ground.

She heard Sandor call out to her before the all familiar feeling of his broad arms coiling around her slim waist sunk in, he pulled her limp body to his chest tightly making her gasp in discomfort.

Her vision was incoherently blurry making her panic inwardly, she was so drained so over come with exhaustion she couldn't find the words to speak, to reassure Sandor as she wished she could.

"Wench bring aid now!" She heard him shout alarmingly loudly his voice echoing throughout his chest with the hard force.

She wanted to speak to tell him not to be so demanding that she was still coherent seemingly lifeless as she was but nothing formed.

She laid against him listening to his ragged breathing the fast thump of his clearly panicked heartbeat, it only added to the exhaustion she currently felt.

Her eyes were becoming impossibly heavy the room darkening even though the flicker of the candles never faded.

She breathed deeply unable to fight it any longer looking up towards Sandor still cradling her in his arms, her bleary eyes fixed on the badly scared half of her husbands face.

The face she had come to cherish so dearly, then fight as she might everything faded to black.

* * *

The high hall chamber was deathly silent, making that much more dreadfully alarming considering the vast amount of frantic antics taking place within the thick white stone walls of the Eyrie.

After a much hasten trip due to the disturbing news he had received while at the Arbor Petyr had all but grown wings and flown back to the Vale.

First a raven that no other then the infamous hound had been captured and under Sansa's orders held captive for his return. Then a second with even more questionable news that Sansa and Sandor had disappeared into the night.

To no surprise he had returned to the Eyrie to find it in a state of disarray, that the high addressed knights had allowed their lady to be kidnapped by a lowly vagabond.

Now there he sat in the cold marble chamber motionless on the wooden columned scepter seat. Listening to the scurry of panicked feet flood the halls and echo loudly through the walls.

Chaos always did make a noticeable lullaby, and it was his doing that made it play all the sweeter.

"Lord Baelish." Ser Ratho addressed the silently gawking lord properly approaching him quietly even though he wore his finest armor from head to polished toe.

"Have you sent what I've asked?" Petyr asked eerily calm his dark eyes fixed below on the sealed moon door laying carved in the center of the stone floor.

"Aye, My lord the Sellswords have been paid in full and awaiting your approval." The elder knight announced clearly.

"Good." Petyr whispered back his unreadable expression causing even the experienced knight at his side to shift unease.

"Lord Baelish, the blame is as much mine as any others allow me to be the one to retrieve Lady Sansa. It would be my honor to bring you the brutes head." Ser Ratho vowed.

Much like every other knight in the Vale he longed to sink his blade into the flesh of the Hound. To their impressionable minds Lady Sansa's kindness in sparing the dogs life had been returned by Sandor escaping their hold and taking her as his hostage.

What else were they to think with the heir to Winterfel disappearing with someone as lowly as the late kings former pet?

Instantly adding to Ser Ratho's unease he watched as Petyr's thin lips spread lightly into an almost charming smile.

He turned towards the elder knight with a leering stare.

"Honor has nothing to do with it."

* * *

Heavy breathing was the first constant sound Sansa could faintly recognize as her still sleepily hazed eyes parted open unwillingly pulling her from the darkness of slumber that her limp body desperately wished to cling too.

The room was dim four thick lined wooden walls glowing just enough for her to make out fuzzy shapes and shadows surrounding her. The largest of all a hunched mound of black shaded leather snoring loudly at her side.

Sansa turned her rested head towards the pile of a man knowing the sound all to well. Sandor laid cramped in a bided chair much to small for his massive frame his hard lined lips parted to accommodate his loud breathing his raven crowed head resting heavily against the closest wall to where she currently laid.

Sansa blinked away the remainder of her sleep shifting slightly in the bed she now knew she laid in, small as the mattress was it was surprisingly comfortable though anything was preferable than the hard ground which she had lately been accustomed to sleeping on.

Her loose auburn locks hung waved around her porcelain face the thick material of her weathered gown tangled uncomfortably tight around her hips. It was clear she had been laid in this bed in a hurry seeing as no one had taken the time to undress her overly clothed frame.

Sansa wiped her hair away trying to recall what had occurred while she slept, the last unhazed memory she had was feeling light headed once entering the inn, then darkness.

She inhaled a sharp breath she must have fainted, there went Sandor's plan for them to remain low key as possible nothing drew attention like a stranger falling unconscious in a room full of onlookers.

Sansa looked to her still visibly exhausted husband her heart sinking in her chest at the sight, he looked so beaten no doubt he was just as desperate for sleep as she.

Had he been at her side this entire time? In that rickety excuse for a chair no less, he must be terribly uncomfortable.

Sansa pondered on waking him but she knew as soon as she did one of two possibility were sure to follow the most likely being his anger directed at her for drawing unwanted attention towards them, then again the second was far more appealing.

This was the first time alone they had spent not out in the open for others to come across it was a tempting scenario.

Then unfortunately all thoughts of that interaction fell away when the loud creaking of the small inn rooms door invaded her now alerted senses.

Sansa turned to the uneven framed all sorts of panicked thoughts rising in her chest at the possibilities of who would intrude on them, but as soon as her azure eyes adjusted to the sight her mind set at slighter ease.

Hunched over and weak an elder man came wobbling in his aged arms crossed over a steaming bowl of what looked like brown stew.

Sansa recognized him almost instantly he was one of the cluster of inn keeps she had seen in the main hall.

"Awake are you?" He crowed out loudly

Sansa shot a cautious look towards Sandor, mouth open and gaping in air at her side he didn't even flinch at the mans intrusion, clearly more exhausted then she first thought.

She heard the elder man laugh a dry hard chuckle before walking over to the shorten table in the far corner of the room where the only candlelight laminating the room held.

Unsteady he placed the large pot of swirling mixture on the table edge with a grunt.

Sansa eyed the food with a churning hunger, Sandor must have used what remained of their gold on this meal.

"Loyal as any dog isn't he?" The shriveled man asked his wrinkle lined eyes fixing on Sandor's hunched form.

Far as he knew this beast of man hadn't left the girl's side since she fainted down below. Only sat with her all through the night in that meshed chair.

Sansa looked over to Sandor her eyes softening, cold and ruthless as she knew he could be there was goodness inside him that made her ache.

"Your father?" He asked brazenly

Sansa turned to look at inn keep her gaze instantly harden.

"My husband." She corrected sharply

The old man didn't take mind to her annoyance only laughed again dryly as if her words had only done more to entertain him.

"How'd a beast of a man like that get a fragile little thing like you?" He asked bracing a now visible basket of bread and bowls alongside the still steaming pot.

For the first time since feeling the Vale she felt frustration towards another other than passers by that couldn't keep form leering at Sandor's burns . She knew secretly no commoner would dare question her choice in this manner if they knew just who she was. Oh the satisfaction she would get from their sudden apologies. Bitterly Sansa held her tongue she supposed pig headedness was just something she had to get accustomed to, she was after all for the time being a peasant.

The elder man surprisingly felt her aggravation flare without her speaking a word, it was easy enough to read with the hard look she was giving him.

"Pardon child not my place" He nodded it was best he not insult a woman whose husband looked like he could squash a man his size like bug under his boot.

"Here best you eat something before you go passing out again" He added placing an overly dented pair of spoons at the table edge.

He gave her an apologetic look before trudging towards the door creaking it shut behind him leaving her now alone with the motionless Sandor.

Sansa slowly grabbed at the worn sheets tangled around her pulling them back layer by layer until she was free.

Careful she edged out of the bed until she felt the cool nicked wood of the floor under her feet, graceful as she could manage in the still crumpled mound of her thick gown she tiptoed towards the enticing food.

Her bright eyes stared down at the pot with an instant grimace calling the food before her stew would be a generous use of words. It was hard shade of dirt brown no visible spices other than what looked like red pepper but it could have just easily passed for rust. Sansa took a steadying breath beggars couldn't be choosers she supposed.

Using the large wooden spoon still sloshing around in the mixture she poured her a bowl full watching as clumps of what looked like meat fell into the center with a nauseating plopping sound.

Sansa held her breath she was far to hungry to turn down any sort of meal so with a hard stare she placed a crisp slice of wheat bread against the rim before returning to the now messed bed.

She sat down carefully on the rim wanting not to spill any on the off shaded sheets, this was unfamiliar to her.

She couldn't currently recall ever eating in any bed she had slept in other than the few times she had been ill and servants had brought her food.

Taking a steady breath Sansa sipped back the brown, the moment it touched her tongue an unmistakable taste of earthy bitterness followed. She closed her eyes tightly forcing herself to swallow hard, food was food she kept repeating in her mind trying to keep the salted stew down.

After a few more grueling moments she bit into the aged bread hoping it would absorb the taste from her mouth, it tasted no better. Completely stale from being left out for too long but Sansa forced it down all the same.

Once down to the all but stone hard crust she placed it back into the empty bowl. Sansa looked down at her now drained cup, she wasn't near full but she doubted she could manage another round of that so called eating.

Forcing herself to take keep the meal sited she walked back over to the table placing the round container against the pot. Her food had barley gone down and already she felt an uneasy churn knot her stomach.

She placed her now unwrapped hands on the hard surface of the table trying to steady herself as she breathed deeply. They couldn't waste food she had to keep it down, poor as it might have been it was the first meal she had in days.

Breath after breath she tried to coax the curdle in her abdomen into submission only to have it lurch strongly in response.

Sansa's eyes shot open the unmistakable feeling of sickness jolting through her, she wasn't going to be able to keep it down a moment longer.

Panicked she sprinted towards the door jerking the loose handle so hard she thought it might snap. Once outside she found herself in a narrow hallway darken by lack of lighting she had no sense of which way to run further.

Again her stomach lurched and this time she couldn't hold it a moment longer she crumbled to her knees as the bile spewed out, the taste was unbearable as everything little as it might have been poured out onto the hall floor.

The tapping of hurried footsteps rang in her ear but she was unable to turn from the pile of sickness puddle before her to see further.

Surprisingly she felt a soft pair of hands curl around her loose messed hair holding it back tightly as the last of the bile left her. Sansa shifted back off her knees to lay helpless and spent against the closest wall bracing her back firmly for support against the wood.

Bleary she looked for the stranger who had aided her, in return a glimpse of an aged woman came into view.

Her hair an off colored bronze her skin blotched with age her semblance of a dress overly worn and stained with countless substance. She was defiantly older but not decrepit she may have even passed for the same age as Sansa's mother.

The woman glimpsed at Sansa then back to the pile of sickness laid out between them. Sansa knew instantly by the look of annoyance written on the woman's face she must be yet another inn keep.

"I-I'm so sorry" Sansa forced out an apology her goal had been to make it outside not just to the hallway, this was beyond un-lady like not to mention highly embarrassing.

"Hush" The woman said her tone holding just a bit of salt as she extended out a ladle of water which Sansa only now noticed she was carrying.

Sansa took it gratefully desperately wanting to rid herself of the awful taste still in her mouth.

She sloshed down the cool water grabbing at the metal spoon with both hands before resting back against the wall.

She let the ladle fall from her hands with a clank as she placed her hands against her heated forehead.

"I must've eaten something wrong" She admitted not wanting to say what exactly she had just consumed to cause this little episode she knew it would only cause further annoyance with the woman at her side.

"Food doesn't do this girl" The woman sighed slowly scooting closer towards Sansa.

Firmly she placed her rough open palm on the center of Sansa's covered navel.

Sansa froze "What are you doing?" She asked completely caught of guard by the woman's touch, was this some sort of commoner way to tell if she was feverish?

Sansa watched silently as a hard look spread over the woman's aged face making her stomach knot in uncertainty all over again.

"Cant be very far along, you aren't even showing yet." The woman said loosely pulling away from the now deathly silent girl at her side.

Sansa was speechless, what did she mean? Far along? Far along from what?

"Your man the big brute, does he know?" The woman asked scooping up the ladle before splashing it back into the bucket of water at her side.

She had seen Sansa earlier come in with that boulder of a man that had watched over her far to heavily to be a relative. He was either her lover or husband one was certain.

"Sandor?" Sansa whispered instinctively

The woman let out a humorless laugh "Course not, he had you on horse back after all. Best put a stop to that unless you want to loose it."

Sansa felt the inn keeps salted words sink in before watching her climb to her feet making sure to bring her pale of sloshing water along with her.

She looked up at the older woman from her now welded spot on the hall floor.

"It?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Your babe of course." She said flatly turning back to the puddle of stomach content staring back at the both of them.

"Never you mind just go back to your room, Ill have someone come clean this soon enough." She said hardly stepping around Sansa to the darker parts of the hall.

Sansa silently stared after her until her narrow build vanished from sight all together the creaking of the beaten steps she had seen before squeaking loudly then leaving her all together.

Blinded by sheer disbelief Sansa climbed to her feet like a limp doll weakly swaying back into her inn room.

She didn't even spare Sandor a glance as she eyed the bed now more over come with pure exhaustion then ever. Seemingly lifeless she fell onto the waiting mattress curling her small form into a tight ball.

Her knees tucked to her chest her trembling arms crossed over her flat abdomen tightly.

A pure feeling of numb flooded through her instantaneously, pulsing sensations of terror, of dread, happiness, panic all swelling inside her like a ball of consuming delirium.

She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. Silently a signal tear rolled down her heated cheek landing on the cradled bed she shrunk into.

Sansa quickly wiped any others that followed away, she wasn't sure why she was crying. Was she upset? Angry? Or was she happy? She couldn't figure where one emotion began and another ended. All these feelings were just overwhelming.

Softly she stroked her open palm over her hidden navel, she couldn't feel anything though unexplainable as it was she knew there was something inside her, something…beautiful.

She was going to be a mother, and Sandor was going to be a father.

A slight jolt of fear ran the course of her spine at the thought, slightly she looked up at mound of a husband sleeping away the world in hard labored breaths.

His unruly ungroomed facial hair his loose strands of raven locks thinly covering the burnt half of his face.

He was everything he was before only now she feared him slightly more, would he be angry with her? Would he want this child? Sansa closed her eyes tightly why did this have to happen now? Their lives were anything but stable they were currently living on the run how could they care for a totally dependant third person?

Sansa pressed harder on her stomach, this couldn't have happened at a worst time but she couldn't bring herself to regret the decisions that had led her here. There was a life growing inside her, a combination of Sandor and herself and she knew she would love it just as much as she loved the man who fathered it.

Curling her arms just a bit tighter around herself she allowed the tears to flow willingly, only this time through it all she smiled.

* * *

**The first chapter signed, sealed, and delivered, next one should be coming shortly much more drama to follow believe me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it so far and leave me plenty of encouraging reviews! Please let me know how I'm doing! Until next time...**

**~Hallowshell15**


End file.
